


the gleam of the moon

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Actors, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: Only a week after being back home, you were out lunching with Tom. Your phone rang and you took it when you saw Marissa's name, excusing yourself. Tom didn't seem to mind, though."Kevin Feige just called," Marissa said. "Oh?" You asked. She chuckled. "You remember the scene you filmed for the second Avengers movie? That was actually in the movie. It appears they have revived your character, and they want you back in for the next Captain America movie.""Oh my god," you said slowly. "Oh my god. Really?""Yeah. He said it's not that much scenes though, and it shouldn't mess up your schedule. I think we can fit it in, right in your break from Water of Roses.""Sure," you said. "Yeah. Let's do it."





	1. Chapter 1

"Morning Chris," you mumbled, pressing your lips to his cheek. He responded with a bright smile and you groaned. "Don't give me your happy puppy look. I hate it when you do that when I'm trying to be irritated and snap at you." 

Mackie burst out laughing, and Chris only grinned even wider. You grabbed his coffee and gulped it down in one go. His grin disappeared and he pouted. "Why? Y/N, why?"

You furrowed your brows. "Because I want to." His eyes started gleaming, and you should have run away when you had the chance, because before you knew it he got up from where he was sitting and had tackled you on the grass. 

Straddling your waist, his fingers started attacking you. You squirmed under his touch, and were soon breathless with laughter while the tears were streaming down your cheeks.

"Chris!" You yelled, dragging out the 'i' while you tried to push his hands away. He only grinned at you and continued. "Stop it!" You yelled, still laughing. "I mean it!"

Chris laughed out loud and pulled his hands back. You took a deep breath and pressed your hand on your chest. "Thank god," you said, letting your head fall on the grass, "I was going to die."

"I can already see the headlines," Mackie joked. "Famous actor Chris Evans kill his even famouser co-star Y/N L/N by tickling her." He grinned at the two of you. 

"Uhmmm," someone else said, and you turned and twisted on the ground to look at whomever was standing behind you. It was Sebastian. He was already in full costume, and scratched the back of his neck. You laughed, because it was obviously a very strange position he had found you in. You shoved Chris on the ground. 

"Don't worry Seb," Chris said with a light smile, "we were just fooling around." 

You quirked your eyebrow at him. Why was he explaining himself?

"Yeah, yeah," Sebastian said, waving it away with a shit-eating grin, "they want the longtime sweethearts on set now. Which means, L/N, you should probably get into makeup."

You were a bit surprised by the hard tone and the fact that he called you by your last name - it was always sweetheart or Y/N - but you decided to worry about that later.

"I will," you said, getting up. You brushed the earth and grass of your clothes and quickly walked away.

 

"Okay. You know your lines, Y/N?"

You nodded. Chris smiled and tugged you closer. "Y/N is the smartest person here," he said proudly. You smacked his bicep. "Payback for almost killing me," you said dryly, and everyone started laughing.

 

"Okay, cut, cut, cut!" 

You and Chris broke apart. You grinned at him. "I'm a good kisser, right?"

He smiled back. "You're the best kisser ever darling."

That earned him a playful shove, and before you knew it, you were rolling over the ground, trying to pin him to the ground. 

You failed, but Chris was an angel about it and helped you up. You rubbed over your butt. "I think I have a bruise," you pouted. Chris laughed. "I can find you someone who will kiss it and make it better for you if you'd like?"

You started laughing. "Depends who it is, Evans." With a last smile, you turned around and disappeared in the rows of trailers, searching for your own.

 

You were getting ready to take a quick nap when someone knocked on your door. 

"It's open!" You called out, quickly putting on a shirt that you were sure had belonged to Chris once. 

Sebastian entered your trailer, looking around. When he spotted you, he gave you a sweet smile. Your heart leaped at seeing the smile directed to you, and you gestured to your couch. "What's up?"

"Oh..." Sebastian chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "The boys are filming and there's nobody else to talk to. Figured I could come here. But I see you're going to take a nap," he said, gesturing at the soft blankets that had heaped themselves on your couch. 

You smiled, leaning against the small counter. The boys liked to come to your trailer too, mainly because it was quite comfortable and big. It had cost you a ton of money, but it was definitely worth it. 

"You can stay here. You can watch a movie if you'd like."

You gestured to the tv and immediately wanted to frown to yourself. He could watch tv in his own trailer too. _What are you, Y/N, stupid?_

To your surprise, Sebastian gave you a shy smile. "I'd like that." 

Without any further ado, you crawled under your blankets and positioned yourself so that your neck wouldn't be hurting by the time you woke up. Sebastian rearranged himself next to you, and he put on your tv. 

"You have Netflix, right?"

You hummed and nodded. "Great," he shot you a smile. 

You yawned and closed your eyes as a new series started playing on screen. Sebastian had purposefully put the sound softer, which you appreciated. Soon, the darkness enveloped you. 

 

When you woke up, it was in a tangle of limbs. Apparently you had moved in your sleep, because now your legs were intertwined with Sebastian's and your head was on his chest. 

His arms were around you, locking you in a warm embrace. He was warm and you could feel his abs under your hands, that lay on his stomach. 

When you looked up, you saw he was sound asleep. Carefully, to not wake him up, you reached for your phone on your coffee table.

 ** _1.24 pm_** , it said. You pursed your lips. They wanted everyone back on set at three to shoot the very last scene, so you still had some time. 

Under you, Sebastian stirred. You sat upright as he rubbed his eyes and groaned. "I must have fallen asleep," he concluded with a groggy voice that shouldn't be hot. He gave you a lazy smile, which you returned. "I need to be back on set in one hour and a half. You?"

"Hmm. Half an hour, I think," he said, taking is own phone. The two of you still sat incredibly close together, and your cheeks were so warm you were sure you were as red as a tomato. Sebastian yawned again. "I'm going to get into makeup. See you later." With that, he left your trailer, leaving you behind with your soft blankets and your phone. 

You watched your hands and thought about that warm feeling in your chest while you were wrapped up in your arms. And just when you thought you were finally over him, it all came surging back. But he would never see you in that way.

Your phone buzzed, and you picked it up.  _Chris E,_ it said. "Hmm?" You said into the phone. "Scarlett and I are getting coffee and donuts," he said. "You want some?"

"No thanks," you answered, glancing over at the fruit on your counter. "I'm good. Thanks, though." 

"It's what I do." Chris laughed and you could hear Scarlett's soft voice on the other side of the phone, although you couldn't understand what she was saying. "I'll see you," you said, and the line disconnected. With a sigh, you placed your phone on the coffee table. Wrapped in a blanket, you got up and started cleaning up. 

 

"Since it's the last day on set today, we brought something special," Chris and Scarlett said. You smiled, wiping the fake blood away from your nose and looked at the cake. 

Soon, all the cast members (in total, you were with eleven) crowded around the table to get a piece of the cake. You waited until most of them were gone and Scarlett had disappeared to talk to Hayley. Now it was only you and Chris, since Mackie and Sebastian were talking to the Russo brothers. 

You sat down next to Chris, who looked at you with a grin. "You look awful," he said. "Gee, thanks," you answered sarcastically, jabbing him in the stomach. "That is what every girl wants to hear." 

"I know, I know," he chuckled. "I'm the best friend ever." 

"I don't know," you pondered, looking at your cake, "I might have to reconsider. Why don't you ask them-" you pointed at Mackie and Sebastian, who were already coming your way, "how they feel about it?"

Chris laughed and put his arm around you. 

"Chris says he's the best friend ever," you said as soon as the two men had reached your table. "He told me I look awful." 

Mackie snorted. "You _do_ look awful, Y/N." 

"Yeah, well, I _am_ trying to play a character that's getting killed, Mackie," you retorted. The others grinned. 

"Okay, so anyways," Chris said. "After this, what are you guys gonna do? I'm staying here for a few more days."

"I'm going back home man," Mackie said with a light smile. "I miss it. Been away too long - you know how it goes. What about you, Sebastian?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I might stay here for a day or two."

"Y/N?" Chris asked. You hummed, lost in thought. 

"You alright?"

"Oh! Yeah I am. I, uhm, I'm going to Europe." 

"Europe? Why?" You could see Sebastian's frown, but didn't react to it. 

"I'm going back to England for a while. There's some friends there that I haven't seen in a while. Chris is coming to visit me after the premiere of The Winter Soldier." 

You grinned at your best friend. "But you are coming to the premiere, right?"

"Of course I am," you smiled at Sebastian. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

 

* * *

 

 **FIERCE** , it said on the script. And then the character names. 

**Leah Atwell - Y/N L/N**

**Christopher Seawell - Tom Hiddleston**

**Zayn West - Jake Gyllenhaal (unconfirmed)**

Those were the only two confirmed roles. 

"A leading role with Tom Hiddleston," you pondered. "Nice." Marissa shot you a sweet smile. "It would mean that you'll be filming from November sixth to October twentieth. That's almost a year. Are you okay with that?"

"Oh," you whispered. "I'm going to miss the premiere in march."

"I'm sure we can get you a day off," Marissa said. "The premiere is important and you play an important character too, so I assume the Russo brothers would like it if you showed up. I'll make some calls for you. How about you just start reading the script?" You nodded as she left the room, and started leafing through the script. 

 

A few hours later you received a message from Marissa that you could attend the premiere, but that it would be exhausting for you, so it would be your own choice to go or not. 

Without further ado, you grabbed your jacket and jumped on your motorcycle. 

The premiere would be on the thirteenth of march, right in the middle of your week. Maybe you could arrange with Marissa to get the Friday after off, so you wouldn't have to worry about catching an early flight to make it on set in time.

If the set had been in the United States it would have been easier, but you were going to be filming in Russia most of the time. 

 

You reached Chris' house within half an hour - it was convenient that your own bungalow was so close to his home, even though you barely ever stayed there, and you were either in DC or in Europe. 

 

East greeted you happily, jumping up against you. You laughed. "Yeah sweetheart, let me fill your bowl for you real quick, okay?"

He was hungry, because his bowl was empty within fifteen minutes. You looked on your phone and decided that a quick walk wouldn't hurt anybody. So you put East on the lease and stepped outside in the blazing sun.

 

Halfway through her journey, Chris called. 

"Hey darling," he said. "I just got home and East isn't there."

"Yeah, I know," you said with a smirk. "I am walking outside right now. East is with me."

East whined softly, and you stroked his fur. "Yeah sweetheart, I know." East barked softly and licked your hand. 

"Okay. Where are you right now? I can come and get you two." 

You smiled and told him where you were in the city. 

True to his word, he arrived in his car ten minutes later. 

East was more than happy to see him and jumped on his owner. Laughing, Chris let East lick him. You snapped a few pictures, but snatched the two out of there quickly before any fans would ruin his day out. Chris was exhausted, you could see, and he deserved some time alone too. 

So you brought him into a cafe, of which the owner was a friend of yours. She politely guided you to a secluded booth in the back, which was originally for couples, but since you were her friend and Chris Evans was a celebrity, she appointed it to you. Ever the gentleman, Chris snapped a picture with her and gave her his signature. 

You smiled at that. Your best friend was truly an angel. 

 

"So," you said, stroking East's head. "I got a script." 

"That's amazing, Y/N! Why didn't you call me?"

You looked up now. "Because the filming period is a year. And I'm going to miss the premiere."

"Oh..." Chris whispered. You nodded. "Well, I mean, not necessarily, of course. I can come to the world premiere, but only for a day and then I'd have to fly back and forth from Europe. It would be exhausting." 

He grabbed your hand and squeezed it. "You should do what's best for you, Y/N. Don't worry about what the public thinks. And if you don't come, I understand."

You shot him a grateful smile. "I'll think about it." 

 

* * *

 

Seven months later, you showed him a short video of you and Tom on set.

"Can I say it?" "Depends on if I want to hear it," you replied dryly. Chris only grinned. 

"You and Tom have incredible chemistry, Y/N. I know this is just a small part of something, but there is this spark between the two of you..." he gestured with his arms and you laughed. "We're good friends, Tom and I. We'd have to be. There are some parts..." you were positive you were really red right now, but Chris (for once) didn't give you any shit about it. He only smiled. "That's good to hear, Y/N. So, other important life decisions. How are things between you and Seb?"

You shrugged. 

"We text, from time to time. We face-timed a few times, but that's about it."

"Hmm." He quirked an eyebrow and you slapped him softly. "Okay, that's enough gossip, Christopher. Put on that suit and let's go." 

 

"Oh wow," Chris sighed. You twirled in front of him in the soft pink dress from Dior's new [Spring](https://www.popsugar.co.uk/fashion/photo-gallery/31966020/image/31965977/Christian-Dior-Spring-2014) Collection of 2014. It was partially decorated in flowers, with one sleeve off-shoulder and one sleeve parted in a black elastic band and a strap of tulle, like the off-shoulder sleeve. From your right shoulder to your waist on the left, there was a strap of tulle, in between the parts with flowers. 

You smirked. "You don't look wrong yourself," you said. He grinned and looked at his three-piece dark blue suit. "This old thing? No way," he said, and you both laughed. 

 

Being on the red carpet was always an otherworldly experience. All the cameras and reporters were still a bit much for you, but you dazzled them with your press smile as well as you could, by Chris' side. 

Sebastian was there too, looking handsome as ever in a black suit. He - unlike Chris - had just a slight stubble which made him even look more hot-- _okay, stop,_ you told yourself. _Stop thinking about him! It's not like he would reciprocate your feelings. Get out of that little fantasy world in your head, Y/N, and appreciate what's around you._  

"You okay?" Chris asked, pulling you out of your thoughts. You nodded and forced a smile on your face. 

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't pull that shit with me, Y/N M/N L/N." 

You laughed at him using your middle name. "She's laughing!" Chris called out, and you only laughed harder because of it. You grabbed his arm to keep yourself steady of the carpet, all too aware that the reporters were snapping millions of photos. 

There had always been speculation about you and Chris - especially since someone had caught you in that private booth before you left for Russia - and while you didn't really mind it, you couldn't really bare it right now. 

You were lucky that for now all the filming on set was inside, where nobody could come with cameras.

"Hey," Chris said softly in your ear. "I can practically hear you procrastinating. Don't. Tonight- just enjoy yourself, okay?"

You gave him a nod, and let him lead you further on the carpet.

 

After a few more warm hugs, you stood next to Chris while he was animatedly talking to Cobie about his new movie. 

You spotted Sebastian talking to a reporter. He looked up right at that moment, and waved at you. You looked at Chris and then quickly made the decision to go over there and talk to him. If not now, when?

It wasn't like you actually had the time to spend an evening here, even though your request for a free Friday had been accepted. Tom had gotten something good out of it too, because without you, they couldn't film. He would be in England right about now, probably drinking wine and being loose with his friends. Oh god, you wished you had come with him.

"Hey Seb," you said warmly, and he turned. His eyes went wide. "You look stunning!" He said with a big smile. You kissed his cheek and squeezed his arm before letting go. "You don't look wrong yourself." 

The reporter turned to you. "Y/N L/N," she said, her eyes gleaming. There was anxiety coiling in your belly, but as Sebastian's arm wound around your waist, it dissipated. 

"Can I ask you a few questions?" 

"Please. Go ahead," you said, and she smiled. 

"Great! We've heard some rumours about a new movie coming out, with you starring as the lead. Care to tell us anything else about it?"

There was basically nothing you could do - you could deny it, but you were a horrible liar, and if you said that you couldn't say anything, you would confirm the rumours. But... as long as they didn't know the title and the place of filming, nothing could go wrong. Besides, the director liked you. 

You plastered a smile on your face. "The rumours are true, but I can't tell you anything about it, I'm afraid."

"That's okay!" She said, and you almost let out a breath in relief. A nice reporter, finally. Those were exceptionally rare. 

"What about this movie?"

You laughed, now a bit more relaxed. "I can only say that I play a supporting character, but I guess you could've guessed that already. I wasn't in any trailers though, and the Russo brothers are keen on being secretive, so I'm afraid I can't tell you much."

"Hmm. Okay, then who are you wearing?"

"A dress from Dior's new 2014 Spring Collection. The original on the catwalk was pink, but I liked blue better." You touched the fabric and, glad that you had a new subject to breech, started talking about colours and styles and the new collection. 

 

Chris picked you up again in the middle of your sentence. He grinned at Sebastian. "Sorry bud, but I'm stealing your gal. Y/N?"

"Yeah, yeah, always so incredibly impatient," you said with a smile. Sebastian let you go and you waved at him and the reporter before letting Chris pull you with him. 

You encountered a female reporter on your way. She smiled. 

"Chris Evans and Y/N L/N. You both look amazing. I have to say Y/N, I am in love with your dress."

"It's from Dior," you said, smiling. "2014 Spring Collection. Check it out."

She nodded with a big smile. 

"So," she said then, turning to Chris, "we all know you've always been very private about your love life. Tell us, Chris, is there a special person in your life?"

You didn't miss the glance she gave you, and neither did Chris. Chris smiled. "No," he said. "As for Y/N and I, well, she's been my best friend since high school."

The reporter smiled and seemed to take the answer.

 

"Afterparty?" Chris asked after the movie. You grinned. "I can't believe you even asked. Come on." You looped your arm through his and pulled him to his car. 

The drive was only fifteen minutes, and before you knew it, the car was parked and Chris guided you inside the hotel. 

You were helped by a kind woman, who pointed you to a private lounge.

To your surprise, there were other members from the cast of the Avengers. 

Chris stood by your side introducing you to every single one, something which you appreciated a lot, because in these moments your anxiety could get the best of you. 

 

"Seb's drunk. Like, really drunk," Mackie said. You looked at the Romanian, who looked dazed and tired. 

"Hmm," you said. "I can take him to his room." 

"You sure? It's still early."

You checked your watch and smiled. "It doesn't matter," you said, already turning around to gather your belongings. 

When you turned back, however, you saw Sebastian in a corner with another woman. They were... definitely kissing, you concluded. You didn't even want to think about where their hands were right now. 

You turned away, but before you could escape, Mackie caught your arm. "You okay? What ha- oh," his gaze fell on Sebastian. You pulled your arm loose and sighed. 

"I'm just- I'm just tired." 

Mackie raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything and simply gave you his glass of water. 

 _You have absolutely no right to feel this way,_ you reprimanded yourself. _He's your friend. Just your friend. Stop thinking about your feelings for him and start being realistic, Y/N._

You shook your head and gave the empty glass back to Mackie. "I'll retrieve him. Wouldn't want him to do any damage."

Mackie nodded, but looked at you with worry in his eyes, even as you smiled at him and told him to enjoy his evening. 

 

As soon as you had pulled Sebastian away, he laced his finger through yours and leaned on you in the elevator. 

You grumbled something about drunk little shits, and he only giggled and pressed his lips to your cheek in a sloppy kiss. 

You resisted the urge to pull a disgusted face. And then he started murmuring in your ear. In Romanian. 

And god, you could feel your body heat up under his touch, and your cheeks burned with embarrassment for not being able to control yourself.

"Sebastian," you whispered, and you carefully pushed him off. A flash of hurt crossed his face, but he nodded and kept his distance. 

 

You struggled with the keys before you dropped them. Cursing, you bent down to take them. When you got up, Sebastian was staring at you. 

"What?" You asked, and it came out a bit sharper than intended. He only smiled, though. 

"You're so cute, Y/N." He sighed afterwards and your cheeks were surely as red as tomatoes. _Damn this boy and how he makes me feel._ You gritted your teeth and pushed the door open. 

"Come on," you said, pulling him inside.

 

You looked the other way as he stripped his clothing and climbed under the covers.

After looking through your purse, you put down a cup of water and an aspirine on his bedside table and went to leave until Sebastian grabbed your hand. 

He pulled you back and you sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered with a mischievous smile. You quirked an eyebrow. "Sure," you said, unsure of where this was going. 

He beckoned for you to come closer. 

"There's this girl," he whispered, and your chest tightened, "and I'm in love with her."

"Oh?" You asked, ignoring the hurt and smiling at him. "And what's her name?"

"Y/N," he sighed dreamily. Then his eyes fluttered close.

 


	2. Chapter 2

You weren't really sure how you ended up in the bathroom of your room, crying, but it happened. 

After you dried your tears, there was only anger. 

 

"What a fucking asshole," you muttered to the mirror. "Goes off kissing girls on a party and then confesses his fucking love for me. What the fuck? What the fuck, what the fuck? What am I supposed to do?"

And then you started crying again. 

 

And  _that_ was how you ended up on a plane in the middle of the night, to Russia. 

You sent Tom a text, asking when he was coming back to set. He responded immediately, saying he was still there because his flight had been cancelled and he figured he would visit his family another time. 

You pushed your tears away and simply leafed through a magazine before falling asleep. 

 

When you woke up, you realized your mistake, and you prayed that Sebastian didn't remember. (You knew better than that, though)

There was a text from Chris about something unimportant, but the first thing you did was calling Sebastian. 

 

 He didn't answer, though. But maybe he was doing something- _okay, no._ Sebastian had specifically told you that he would be free all weekend and Friday too. And it was late enough to not be asleep anymore, and you knew Sebastian.

You texted after that. 

_You: hey_

_You: I don't know why you're answering your phone_

_You: but please read these messages_

_You: call me back okay?_

_You: we need to talk_

I love you too, you wanted to say, but it wouldn't be right to do that over the phone.

 

Tom picked you up at the airport.

"You're here early," he said carefully. You looked at him and bit your lip. "Yeah," you whispered. "It didn't go according to plan?"

You shook your head, because you didn't really know how to answer.

 

"You should definitely call him," Jake said as soon as you told him and Tom about it. You sighed. "I already did. Seven times, I believe. And I texted him like fifty times, and he hasn't responded. He hasn't even read them." 

You were miserable. "And it's not like I can just fly over there. I can't just leave from set because I want to. This movie is supposed to be the best movie of 2015."

Jake put his hand on your back, and nobody said anything because there was nothing to be said. 

 

* * *

 

Jake took you to the premiere of Fierce as his date. There was nothing romantic about it - you were still head over heels for Sebastian, even though he still hadn't called back. Only a text, which said,  _Sorry, I'm busy._

It was shit, though. Because you could definitely imagine yourself with someone like Jake (or Tom, for that matter). He was a sweet and charming guy and always respected your boundaries. But you just couldn't get Sebastian's soft smile out of your head. 

The movie was amazing, but when the two (two! You didn't even want to think about Chris' face as soon he saw it) steamy scenes between you and Tom came on screen, you looked away. 

It had been really funny to film, though, and Tom had been an angel by constantly asking if you were okay with it.

 

Right after the premiere, you got a call from Joe and Anthony about an extra scene for in the second Avengers movie. You went to set as soon as you could, and filmed the extra scene. There was nobody there, and it was done so fast that you could immediately catch your flight back to England.

 

Only a week after being back home, you were out lunching with Tom. Your phone rang and you took it when you saw Marissa's name, excusing yourself. Tom didn't seem to mind, though. 

"Kevin Feige just called," Marissa said. "Oh?" You asked. She chuckled. "You remember the scene you filmed for the second Avengers movie? That was actually in the movie. It appears they have revived your character, and they want you back in for the next Captain America movie."

"Oh my god," you said slowly. "Oh my god. Really?"

"Yeah. He said it's not that much scenes though, and it shouldn't mess up your schedule. I think we can fit it in, right in your break from Water of Roses."

"Sure," you said. "Yeah. Let's do it."

 

* * *

 

Robert and Mackie had organized a dinner in a lounge after the premiere.

Chris had again asked you to accompany him. You agreed readily, happy to not have to go alone. 

The two of you were contrasts this time - you in a flaming red [dress](https://wishgown.com/products/backless-prom-dresses-spaghetti-straps-prom-dresses-sexy-prom-dresses-burgundy-prom-dresses-fashion-prom-dresses-cocktail-prom-dresses-evening-dresses-long-prom-dress-prom-dresses-online-pd0161), with a plunging back that left just enough covered, and a v-neckline and he in a blue suit.

 

You and Chris walked over the carpet, chattering and laughing about nothing, while you posed for the cameras a few times.

There was one photo with the most prominent members of the cast, after which you stepped away, and bumped into Daniel Brühl. He gave you a smile and you smiled back. 

"How have you been?" You asked. The two of you had - surprisingly - become friends during the filming, which was probably mostly because most of your scenes had been filmed with him, as you posed as his new lover? or assistant. You weren't sure. But he was a really nice person, and you could definitely laugh with him. 

 

So everything was fine. 

Until Sebastian showed up. In a black suit. With a girl on his arm. 

And she was definitely not just someone. 

And judging by Chris' expression, you were the only one who didn't know. 

Your stomach dropped and your heart practically shattered when he kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her. _Fuck,_ you thought. _Oh no._

You had tried so hard to get over him and here he was and he immediately stole your heart again. 

 

After that brief moment of sadness, there was only bristling anger. 

That fucking bastard. Told you he's in love with you and you call him and call him and he doesn't answer and now he has a girlfriend. 

No. You were not doing this. 

 

* * *

 

Robert was the first who picked it up. 

He took pity on you and sat you down at his table with Susan and Tom Holland. You shot him a look of gratitude and he responded with a warm smile. 

"Y/N L/N, right?" You heard Tom ask. You turned to him. "In flesh and body," you answered. "And you're Tom Holland." 

He grinned. "Yeah, that's me! Wow, I didn't think I'd ever meet you. Nobody knew if you were coming to the premiere or not." 

You nodded. "I didn't want to, at first, but I was convinced. Well, Chris asked me to come, actually."

"So why are you not with him?" Tom asked. "Kid..." Robert said. Tom looked at Robert and then back at you, confused. You plastered a smile on your face. "Because I'm angry with him." _And because he's sitting with Sebastian and that girl and I can't be happy for them when it breaks my heart,_ you added in your mind. 

Tom quickly nodded and changed the subject to your upcoming animated movie, where you voiced the lead star.

 

It was a good night, until Sebastian came to your table with a guilty look on his face. 

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, and you immediately wanted to snap at him, but decided not to, because you didn't want to make a scene.

You looked up and nodded. 

"Will you be okay?" Susan asked immediately, and you smiled warmly at her. "I'll be fine. It'll just be a minute, right, Sebastian?" 

He hummed something and you quickly walked out of the room. 

 

You ended up in an abandoned hallway. You crossed your arms over your chest and leaned against the wall. 

"Okay," you said. "Talk."

You didn't really want to fight, so you were willing to not yell at him today. 

He sighed. "I'm sorry," he whispered. 

"For what? For kissing a girl and then telling me that you're in love with me? Or for not answering my calls? For brushing off my texts? For not taking my feelings into consideration?" 

He looked at the ground. "All of it." 

"Hmm."

"Y/N, I'm sorry." You let your eyes rest on the ceiling. "I really am. I know that I made a mistake and I should have answered your calls, but I was panicking and I thought you were angry with me. And then so many weeks passed and I figured you had moved on." 

"Don't make decisions for me on my behalf," you said flatly. "You're a fucking asshole, Sebastian. I just wanted to talk. Hell, I left you voicemails while I was crying. How can you not pick up on it?" 

"Pick up on what?"

He sounded genuinely confused and you mumbled 'I can't believe this guy' under your breath. 

"That I love you too," you blurted out. You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose. "You kissed a girl in front of my nose and proceeded to tell me you were in love with me-" " _Are_ ," he said firmly. "Huh?" "Are. I am in love with you."

You ignored the leap your heart made, and continued, "So you told me you are in love with me and of course I fled, what did you expect me to do? And then I called and I called and I don't know how that flew over your head because if I would be angry, I wouldn't have called. And then I'm here, and you show up with a girlfriend, which I can accept, because people move on, but you make me really angry."

A beat of silence. 

"I'm sorry."

"Words are useless to me," you bit out. "I don't give a fuck about how many times you tell me you're sorry unless you start showing it. Actions speak louder than words." At that, you turned and walked away, leaving him in the hallway. 

"You're just in time for the next serving!" Tom said with a smile as you sat down. You smiled at him. "Good. What is it?"

 

There was a short break as everyone waited for their dessert, and when you looked up, you noticed Chris was looking at you. You scanned his table. Sebastian and his girlfriend were gone. Probably- _no, Y/N, don't start thinking about that. Focus on your friends._

You turned back to your plate as several young people streamed into the room. 

"It looks delicious," Tom sighed. You looked at the cheesecake in front of her and you thought about Sebastian and suddenly you weren't hungry anymore. 

"Yeah," you said with a pained smile. The others started digging in, but you didn't move. 

You didn't miss the worried glances Robert and Susan gave you, but you ignored them in favour of Tom, who started talking happily about Harrison and England.

 

Tom stopped talking as soon as you felt someone touch your shoulder. 

You turned in your seat, already frowning. The frown disappeared as your mouth fell open. 

Sebastian grinned at you and offered you the massive bouquet of roses. 

"I know it's not the best apology, but-" "Your girlfriend?" You asked him, eyebrows raised. He shook his head. "Not my girlfriend. Sent her home."

He took a small box out of his pocket, and you quirked an eyebrow. What in the world was he doing?

 

"Y/N, I was an asshole," he started. The corner of your mouth curled up. "A major asshole. And I'm really, really sorry. But I want you to know that in these past two years I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I always end up thinking about your smile and your eyes. And I know I probably don't deserve it, but I was wondering if you'd give me a second chance."

He opened the box and revealed a glistening promise ring. When had he gotten that?

He smiled at your confusion. "I've been carrying this with me since that day we slept on your couch." 

You felt your cheeks heat. 

"So, Y/N L/N, will you do me the pleasure to go on a date with me?"

This was... something. Sebastian had his fair share of anxiety himself, and you understood as no other how incredibly hard this had to be for him. 

 

There was hope in his eyes, and he was smiling, but it started fading away and fear took place instead. 

You put your hand over his and leaned in close. 

"I'd love that," you whispered. He grinned as you got up from your seat and let him slide the promise ring around your finger. Then he hugged you so tight you could barely breathe, before kissing you softly.

You smiled against his soft lips and his arms circled around your waist and he lifted you up just slightly. The room erupted in applause and cheers, and you were positive you heard Chris and Mackie yell, "It's about damn time!"

You ignored it, though, in favour of kissing Sebastian again. He was blushing as he set you back down. 

"Thank you," he whispered. You smiled at him. "No thanks. Now leave me alone so I can eat my dessert." Everyone started laughing, and he let you go so you could sit down again. 

Susan sighed dramatically. "I wish someone would do that for me," she said wistfully. You started laughing when Robert got up immediately. She shoved him down on his seat. "Not now, sweetheart," she said, and she laughed. Robert smiled too and kissed her softly before turning back to his dessert.

You looked at the cheesecake and then at your promise ring. Your body was warm, and you weren't that tired anymore.

 

* * *

 

"Smile for the camera!" Robert yells. Everyone smiles, and you hold Sebastian's hand behind Chris' back.

"Say Endgame everybody!" Susan calls out. Everyone starts laughing, and then there is a collective "Endgame!" before the camera flashes again.

 

The garden is beautiful, and you sip from your wine while Sebastian's warm hand lays on your thigh and next to you, Chris is talking to you about his new project. 

The end of an era, you think wistfully. (Not the end of your contract, though)

Robert, across from you, flashes you a big grin. 

Sebastian's hand leaves your thigh. "I'm going to the bathroom," he whispers in your ear before standing up and disappearing. 

You put your wineglass down and eye the vegetables on your plate with a smile. 

_Thank you Robert, for thinking of your vegan friends._

Chris nudges you. "Hey," he whispers. You chuckle. "Hi Chris." 

He grins at you. "I can't wait for you to start filming for your Winter Siren series."

"It'll be Hydralicious," you state, and he snorts. 

 

Everyone falls silent, and you look around, wondering why, when you spot Sebastian sitting on his knee behind you. You squeal and quickly turn around to look at him. 

"Hi," he says, and you smile. "Hi." 

He is holding a bouquet of white roses. You take it from him and put it next to you as he pulls out a black box. He opens it, and reveals a beautiful Celtic [ring](https://www.etsy.com/nl/listing/465646517/celtic-verlovingsring-platina?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=&ref=sc_gallery-1-6&plkey=4a9af349a2f9a06ba6c9f2afb7be16fbe889f93a%3A465646517&frs=1) with a small diamond in the middle.

You can't hold in a gasp as he smirks, even though his hands are trembling a bit. 

"Y/N," he starts. "You're the love of my life. I fell in love with you five years ago and I couldn't get you out my head then and I still can't get you out of my head now. You make my world a brighter place and you make me want to be a better person. I love how you bring out the best in me and you always make me smile no matter what. And I love to wake up next to you and see your face first thing in the morning and I love having a movie night with you with nobody else there and I want to do that forever. I want to have you by my side forever and I want to wake up to your beautiful face forever and be able to call you my fiancee and then my wife." Somewhere in that speech, you start crying silently.

"Y/N," he takes a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

Everyone is silent as you take a breath. 

"Of course I will," you say, already laughing through the tears. He shakily puts the ring around your finger and then he pulls you up and kisses you, long and sweet. You close your eyes as he presses you close and everybody start clapping and cheering.

"I love you," you whisper against his lips. He smiles and pecks your lips. "I love you too."

 

* * *

 

The next morning, you're awoken by your phone ringing. Groaning, you roll over Sebastian's warm body and reach for your phone.  _Some people just don't have respect for me and my need to sleep._

"Y/N here," you answer groggily. "Good morning Y/N," Marissa says. "I have good news for you."

"Elle wants you on their next cover."

"What?! No way!"

"You gonna be a model?" Sebastian asks, words slightly slurred. His fingers grip your waist and trail over the bruises he left there last night.

"I'll talk to you later," your agent says, and then she disconnects the call. You put the phone away and sink under the covers again, pressed against your fiance. 

"I'm going to model," you whisper.

"Hmm. You were always a model to me."


End file.
